The Slayers Mistake
by GoneReading
Summary: Audrey Dillon moves to Mystic Falls after hearing that it is home to many supernatural beings. When Audrey meets Kol however, it becomes a terrifying game of cat and mouse. But Kol isn't the only problem Audrey has to deal with though...
1. Chapter 1

_"Settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness..." -Kol Mikaelson_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The car headlights illuminated the long road ahead. Audrey Dillon peered into the darkness, praying that there was somewhere nearby where she could rest. The clock on the dashboard read 8:45 but as Audrey drove on it felt like much later. The road seemed endless and deserted making the hair rise on Audrey's arms.

Her mind wondered as the night drew on. She stifled a yawn, contemplating whether she should just pull over and rest or not. Her eyes drooped at just the thought of resting and the car suddenly swerved, heading towards the lining of trees on the side of the road. "_Shit!"_

She slammed her foot down on the brake just as the car rolled off the road and into the grassland. Tree branches scraped the hood of the car as it slowed down, sounding a lot like nails on a chalkboard. The battered old car squealed in protest as Audrey pushed her foot down on the brake again. The car gave one final jolt forward before the engine cut off _completely_.

"Stupid car..." Audrey smacked the steering wheel with the palm of her hand, pulling her cell phone from her pocket. The light from the phone lit up the car and highlighted Audrey's face as she waited for her phone to load. Everything Audrey owned seemed to either be second-hand or in poor condition.

There was a bleep from the phone as it finally loaded, another bleep signalled that it had lost signal.

Audrey let out a nervous laugh, "this is what happens in the horror movies, right before the stupid girl climbs out of the car to check her engine." She thought aloud, gazing out the car window as if waiting for a crazy killer to jump out from the behind the bushes.

"Well I can't just sit here…" She grumbled pulling her seatbelt off and forcing the car door open.

The wind howled, blowing Audrey's dark brown hair from her shoulders. Dead leaves tumbled across the ground and high up in the trees; a giant black crow cawed, spreading its large wings out in a menacing way. It was a moonless, cold night.

Audrey stumbled blindly, holding her arms out in front of her as a shield. She let out a small cry of pain as she rammed her leg into what was probably a very long and sharp tree branch. She clenched her teeth together, grasping onto the car roof for support. Why did her car have to break down now?

"Excuse me miss?"Audrey gasped, spinning around as best as she could on one leg. A man not much older than her stared back at her, hands raised in defence. The corners of his mouth curled up in a smirk, "now what would a _pretty_ young lady like yourself be doing out at this time of night?" He questioned, his voice was thick with a Southern drawl.

Audrey ducked her head, her hair falling in clumps, making a curtain to hide her face from the mysterious stranger. She shifted her feet nervously before looking back up at the man.

"My car broke down." She admitted sheepishly, hoping the stranger would be able to help.

"Well my trucks parked right over there." He replied pointing at a truck that sat on the side of the road, headlights on and engine purring. "I could give you a ride into town, there's bound to be a mechanical shop somewhere."

Audrey smiled gratefully before remembering her injury. She winced slightly and the man's smile faltered quickly. "You, _uh_, you hurt yourself?" He asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Just a little bit," Audrey mumbled rolling her jeans up to inspect the cut. "I can't see anything!" She groaned, "Hold on I'll just grab some stuff from my car then we can go." Audrey told the man before pulling her car door open and climbing in.

She grabbed her handbag off the back seat, watching from the window as the man walked across the road towards his truck. Once Audrey had crammed everything she needed into her handbag she jumped out of her car and limped towards the man's truck.

"Friends call me _Travis_." The man said, greeting Audrey with a warm smile as he leaned lazily against the car door. Audrey extended her hand, "nice to meet you Travis."

"What? I can't know your name?" He asked, crinkling his eyebrows together in confusion. Audrey pretended to think about it for a second_, "nope!"_ Travis sighed, gazing up at the millions of stars that littered the night sky. He seemed deep in thought as he studied each and every one of them; mischief flickered in his green eyes.

Finally he looked down, his eyes full sorrow as he stared at Audrey. "I guess that makes it _easier._"

Audrey tilted her head to the side, suddenly not feeling comfortable around Travis. "Easier to do what…" She wanted to ask but never got the chance to.

In an instant his face morphed into one of a_ monster_. His green eyes grew darker, the rims of his eyes becoming bloodshot. The veins below his eyes became visible, stretching below his eyes. Fangs as sharp as razors replaced two of his front teeth, looking lethal as he hissed.

Before Audrey could speak, Travis gripped her shoulders in a firm grip, baring his fangs as he brought his head close to her ear. "You're not even going to struggle?" He asked, his cold breath tickling her ear, making her shiver. "Would you like me to pretend to be scared?" She retorted in a mocking tone.

"Wh—" Travis never finished his sentence. Audrey had wriggled free of his grasp while he was distracted and had pulled a wooden stake from her jacket. She twirled it between her fingers quickly before plunging it right next to where his heart would be. Travis bent forward, obviously not expecting his dinner to fight back.

He clawed at the stake trying desperately to pull it from his chest. "Who are you!" He spluttered; sweat forming on his face as he managed to grasp the stake. Audrey leaned towards him, looking completely calm and innocent as she removed his hands from the stake.

She grasped the stake, pulling it from Travis's chest and watching as he groped at the wound.

"Audrey Dillon." Audrey replied, her dark blue eyes sparkling. The colour drained from Travis's face, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. _"D-Dillon?"_

Audrey gave Travis a sad smile, "you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Before Travis could even blink Audrey plunged the stake into his heart. His eyes bulged and his face turned a sickly gray. Audrey side stepped out of the way and let Travis' corpse fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but you are a monster." Audrey whispered to the dead body. A feeling of bliss swept over her but also a feeling of remorse. Travis didn't seem like the other soulless vampires she had come across. In the end, he was evil like all vampires; he was cheating _death_.

* * *

><p>Hello! This is my first VD fanfic, I do hope you've enjoyed the first chapter!<p>

I knew from the moment Kol walked in saying, "Long time brother,' that I wanted to write a fanfiction about him.

I hope you like Audrey, my OC. Tell me in a review what you think!

I hope you don't think I'm being forward and pushy, but I would really love **five** reviews for this chapter. I read every single one and they always inspire me. If you have any ideas for the story or what needs working on I always take them into consideration.

-Elise


	2. Chapter 2

_"Humanity is a vampires greatest weakness. No matter how easy it is to turn it off, it just keeps fighting its way back in. Sometimes, I let it." - Katherine Pierce_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 <span>

_Welcome to Mystic Falls, Population: 4, 013. _

Audrey grinned as she drove Travis' truck past the welcome sign, relieved she had finally made it to Mystic Falls alive and well.

Travis' truck stunk of air-freshener and cologne. He was obviously a sloppy kind of person; stacks of paper lay discarded in the back seat as well as empty drink bottles that rolled around as Audrey turned corners. In the passenger seat there was what looked like a beer stain. Audrey also found out that there was a stash of blood-bags hidden in the consol of the car. She had also found bandages chucked in behind the blood, which Audrey used to cover up her wound.

Audrey wanted to dump the car as soon as she had reached Mystic Falls. Seeing as her car had broken down though, she was going to have to hold onto the old truck for a while.

As much as Audrey wanted to drive to her new home and sleep till morning, she found herself turning into an empty parking lot. Cutting the engine, she decided to sit in silence for a while, the recent _events_ replaying in her mind.

She took a deep breath before climbing out of the truck, her eyes flashing to a neon green sign that read _Mystic Grill_. _A burger wouldn't be so bad right now_, she thought as she made her way into the bar.

Retro music blasted from speakers hanging from the walls. A group of teenagers were playing pool, some cheering loudly at nothing in particular, and going quiet when an elderly man glared at them from across the room. Even though the place wasn't that busy, a waitress ran past Audrey looking flustered and dishevelled.

Audrey made her way towards the bar, sliding onto an empty stool next to two men who looked like they were in a heated discussion. Deciding not to annoy the pair, Audrey swivelled around on her stool and watched as the teenagers started another round of pool.

"_Hey_! Do I know you?" Audrey swung back around on her chair. The man next to her scrutinized her, scrunching his nose up and squinting. "I'm Alaric Saltzman; I have_ definitely_ seen you around before."

Alaric extended his hand, waiting for Audrey to shake it. Reluctantly, she shook his hand, it was rough like sandpaper. Alaric had longish blonde hair and hazel eyes; he looked tired and distressed as he reached for his beer.

"Ric, I think you've had a bit _too_ much to drink." The man beside Alaric spoke, fighting back a grin but failing. "You've had too much to drink Damon; you were the one that said you wanted to _drown_ your sorrows!" Alaric shot back, swaying as he turned to face his companion who now wasn't trying to hide his amusement.

"You_ claim_ to know everyone when you're drunk!" Damon replied coolly, clearly knowing how to deal with a drunk.

Damon had ice blue eyes that seemed to be shining underneath the dim bar lights. His dark hair fell just past his ears. His hair stuck up in all directions but for some reason, he managed to pull off the look. His mouth was twisted into a confident smirk as he watched Alaric sway some more.

"_Damon Salvatore_, are you new to town?" Damon asked Audrey, ignoring Alaric as he slid off the bar stool muttering something about the bathroom.

"I just got here a few minutes ago actually." Audrey told him suddenly feeling uncomfortable as Damon stared at her. His gaze didn't leave hers, even when she cleared her throat and tapped her fingers against the counter. _Did he know?_

Alaric came stumbling back to the bar, his face pale and sweaty as he collapsed onto the stool.

The three sat in an awkward silence, Damon watched the waitress walk around, smirking. Alaric played with his glass, swishing the remaining beer around while Audrey stared at the front door, wondering if she should break the silence or not.

"I'm Audrey Dillon." She announced, finally mustering up the courage to speak. Both Alaric and Damon turned to look at her; Damon seemed to be deep in thought while Alaric looked surprised.

"I've heard your name before, I just_ can't_ remember where…" Damon mused as Audrey's breath caught in her throat, "r-really?" She stuttered, hoping Damon didn't realise her voice had shaken when she spoke.

As Damon opened his mouth to speak, Alaric cut him off quickly, "I knew I'd recognized you from somewhere!" He shouted happily making Damon chuckle. "You're Riley's _kid_!" He continued, looking excited as he bounced up and down on the stool.

"How'd you know?" Audrey asked, her mouth agape and her eyes widening. Nobody had ever made the connection between her and her father, they all thought she looked a lot like her mother. Audrey hated that people thought that though, she always wanted to be like her father, she wanted _nothing_ to do with her mother.

"You have the same nose… and Riley had freckles across his nose as well. Oh! And you have the same smile!" Audrey couldn't hold off the grin. Her day had gone from bad to worse, but just hearing those words made her feel like she could take on the _world_.

Just as Audrey opened her mouth to ask how Alaric knew her father, the bar fell quiet. There was a groan from the hinges on the front door as it swung open. From over in the corner of the Grill, someone had dropped their drink but nobody payed any attention to that as every single person in the room turned to stare.

Alaric and Damon turned around and immediately the good mood everyone was in drained from the atmosphere. Damon had a scowl on his face and Alaric was clutching his glass so hard his knuckles were turning white. Audrey craned her neck, trying to look over her shoulder and see who had ruined everyone's mood.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, nobody dared to make even the slightest noise.

"Look who strolled in for a _midnight snack_." Damon mumbled to Alaric who covered his laugh with a cough. "We should leave though…" Alaric whispered back; Damon nodded his head in agreement before standing up and strolling over to whoever had entered.

Finally Audrey caught a glimpse of short brown hair before whoever it was walked out of view. A strikingly_ beautiful_ girl followed, her long blonde hair whipping out behind her. As if knowing Audrey was staring, the girl turned and looked at her, her expression stony and impassive. Damon ushered the girl forward, whispering something into her ear which made her turn to look at him.

"Who are they?" Audrey couldn't help but ask Alaric who looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I'll tell you when we get outside." He replied before finishing off the rest of his beer, standing and walking out of the bar. Wordlessly, Audrey followed.

"Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson… you, uh probably _don't_ want to mess with them…" Alaric trailed off for a second, "ever." He added as an afterthought, laughing nervously.

"Why are you telling me this?" Audrey asked, "I mean; we barely know each other."

"Your dad and I were best friends, I feel like I owe it to him to make sure your safe." Alaric explained, wringing his wrists nervously, refusing to look at Audrey. "I can take care of myself. Thanks for looking out for me though." Audrey replied her voice soft yet full of emotion.

Just thinking about her father brought tears to her eyes. She wouldn't cry though, especially not in front of someone she met fifteen minutes ago.

"Where did Damon go?" Audrey asked, quickly changing the subject from her Dad. "Um, he just needed to have a chat with Kol and Rebekah about… things." Alaric worded things carefully, as if he didn't want Audrey to know too much.

* * *

><p>Thank you to RoseRedGurl, Roses10, LizzieR97, Vampire Lover Forever123, Rayralo and Rae for the reviews!<p>

RoseRedGurl, in all honesty I didn't even think of Buffy when I wrote up that chapter, but I promise you it won't be like Buffy.

Anyway, thank you once again for all the reviews, I loved reading them!


	3. Chapter 3

_"I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was. Give my life to someone new. Someone without the past. Without the pain. Someone alive." -Stefan Salvatore_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Sunlight streamed through the open window, shining onto Audrey's sleeping figure.

Last night, Alaric told Audrey that Damon would probably take a while. Audrey had awkwardly said goodbye to him, it was a small town; she would probably see the duo again. After that Audrey drove to her new house, surprised that that it happened to be two stories. All of her boxes filled with things were scattered around the house. Audrey had stared bleakly at the thousands of boxes before grabbing a box that had been labelled clothes and made her way up the stairs to her new bedroom.

Audrey rolled over in bed, looking out the window at the forest behind her house. The trees towered over even her house but the sunlight still poked through the leaves.

Throwing back the covers, Audrey climbed out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Still half asleep, Audrey stumbled towards the tiny TV that sat atop the kitchen counter and flicked it on.

"—_three_ hikers were found by police underneath Wickery Bridge last night." A reporter announced before the scene changed to a picture of three kids, smiling brightly at the camera without a care in the world. "Sheriff For—" Audrey grabbed the remote and turned the television off quickly before any more depressing news could ruin her morning.

Running a hand through her long hair, Audrey let out a sigh. It was _officially_ her first day in Mystic Falls.

There was a light tap on the door, bringing Audrey from her thoughts. Looking down at her attire, Audrey frowned, hopefully whoever it was didn't care that she was in still in her pyjamas. Who could be knocking on her door anyway? It was _nine-thirty_ in the morning!

As she walked towards the door, she stopped and stared at her reflection in the mirror, making sure she looked presentable. Besides a light shade of purple appearing underneath her eyes, she looked fine.

There was another knock on the door, this time louder. "I'm _coming_." Audrey muttered reaching the front door and pulling it open.

A girl who looked to be the same age as Audrey stood on the porch. She smiled as Audrey stared at her, the sunlight bouncing off her head and making her long brown hair shimmer. The girl had brown eyes that seemed to be studying Audrey carefully.

"Hi, I'm _Elena_!" The girl said introducing herself with another warm smile. "Alaric told me that you were new to town."

"Um, yeah…" Audrey started, "how did you know where I live?"

"Well one, it's a small town, a lot of people actually know of your arrival. And two, this is the only house around here that's been unoccupied for ages, it was a lucky guess." Audrey visibly relaxed; glad Elena wasn't a crazy stalker.

"So, _welcome_ to Mystic Falls!" Audrey smiled; Elena was clearly drained and tired as she spoke. Working up the courage to just come over must have been exhausting, but Elena came over anyway to welcome Audrey to town. Elena returned Audrey's smile just as bright

"Do you want to come in?" Audrey asked; Elena probably wouldn't make it to her car without collapsing. "You don't mind do you? I don't really feel like going home right now." Elena explained, lowering her eyes to the floor, thinking.

"Of course not!" Audrey replied holding the door open wider so Elena could walk inside.

Elena shot her a grateful smile as she walked inside. Her eyes widened as she looked around the house, "_wow_."

Audrey passed Elena and walked into the kitchen, turning the TV back on. Elena stood by the counter, watching as Audrey flittered around the house, grabbing things from boxes.

Elena's eyes landed on the TV as another news report flashed onto the screen. A reporter stood by the Mystic Falls welcome sign speaking; the television was too quiet to hear what was being said though. "Do you mind if I turn this up?" Elena asked Audrey who had just come back into the kitchen. Audrey shrugged as if to say '_doesn't bother me_.'

"_Travis Samuels'_ body was found by police not long after the bodies—" Audrey's eyes almost popped out of her head as a picture of the vampire she had staked the previous night appeared on the TV. Audrey was no longer paying attention to what the reporter was saying; instead she was scolding herself for being _so stupid_! She hadn't hidden his body properly!

"There are too many deaths in this town." Elena spoke, sniffing as if she personally knew Travis and his death had affected her. "Let's not watch the news then." Before Elena could reply, Audrey had already reached over and turned the TV off.

Elena didn't protest though, she just sat there staring at the blank TV screen. Audrey racked her brain for something to say but nothing came to mind.

"There's a fair tomorrow night," Elena said after a while. "My friend, Caroline, is organizing the entire thing. I'm going to help her out but it will probably be a good night, you should come." Audrey didn't think twice about her answer, she immediately said _yes_.

Besides, it would give her a chance to learn who in Mystic Falls she should watch out for and who she could trust. If she turned up at the fair, she could prove to the police that she had _nothing_ to hide, not that they suspected her anyway.

Elena grinned, "You won't regret coming, I _promise._"

Audrey raised an eyebrow, "I hope not because I was going to spend my Friday night at home, watching re-runs of _Supernatural_ with a tub of ice cream…but you know, I could give that a miss I guess." Audrey joked making Elena laugh, she didn't look so drained anymore but instead relieved, like a whole weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Do you need any help?" Elena asked changing the subject. She gestured to the boxes that still stood in the hallway.

"You really want to help me unpack everything?" Audrey asked in a disbelieving tone as Elena walked over to a stack of boxes. Elena let out a breath, puffing out her pink cheeks as she did. "I have nowhere else to be right now."

"What happened?" The words flew out of Audrey's mouth before she could stop them.

Elena waved a hand in the air, letting out a sigh before straightening up. "Nothing… _it's_ nothing, never mind." Audrey didn't press the matter, if Elena wanted to tell her she would; besides they barely knew each other.

"Wow, this box is_ heavy_." Elena mumbled as she grabbed a box and started moving it to the kitchen counter. "What's in here?" Elena mused, opening the box up to peek inside. As her eyes landed on the things that lay inside, Audrey pushed the lid closed.

"I, _uh_, there's another box over there labelled clothes, do you mind getting it for me?" Elena didn't question Audrey's weird behaviour; Elena probably didn't even see what was inside the box.

If she did though, she would see dozens of wooden stakes, jars of vervain and other dangerous weapons. Good thing she didn't see, Audrey didn't want to people to become suspicious _just_ yet.

She was here in Mystic Falls to have fun, which was just what she was going to do. That and protect the residents of the town from the supernatural of course.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone for all the reviews! I didn't think so many people would review just when I have two chapters up! So thank you.<p>

Sorry that this chapter is a little boring, I just wanted Audrey to meet Elena. I promise next chapter will be more exciting and fun.

I would love to get at least five reviews on this chapter. Anyway tell me what you think of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_"Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters. We did that to ourselves."-Elijah_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

"Who are you hiding from?" Was the first thing Audrey had said to Elena at the fair.

The way Elena was looking around nervously and fidgeting with her necklace constantly was a giveaway that she was trying to hide from someone.

"_No one!"_ Elena lied, though her voice was a higher octave as she spoke. Audrey narrowed her eyes and Elena cringed, "fine! Stefan… he's um—" Audrey cut her off saying, "your ex?" Elena nodded her head adding, "I don't know how to explain it he's just… not who he used to be."

Audrey nodded in understanding as Elena glanced around at the fair one more time.

It looked like the entire town had shown up. Crowds of people swarmed around the two girls, little kids tugged on their parent's arms and teenagers screamed as they rode the rollercoaster. It was how a fair was _supposed_ to be, except a nagging feeling tugged at the back of Audrey's head. There was something _off_, something not right. People looked scared rather than happy as they walked around, it was exactly like what had happened in the bar two nights before.

"Your friend really outdid herself…." Audrey told Elena who smiled in response. "It's Caroline; she likes things to be perfect. I have no idea how she managed to get all the rides though, she probably robbed a carnival or something."

Elena's phone let out a shrill ring and Elena stared down at it, her eyebrows furrowing. She looked back up at Audrey with concern before the expression changed to one of apology.

"Caroline wants some help with the cotton candy stall…and she needs me to help her with the ring toss game as well, I guess I'll see you later." Elena gave Audrey a small wave as she walked away, disappearing into the mass of people.

Audrey stood in the middle of the fair for what seemed like hours. The night went on and Elena didn't seem to be coming back. _Never mind_, Audrey thought, _I can have fun by myself. _

"Have we met before?" Audrey swivelled around to stare at the person who had broken her train of thought. His brown hair looked familiar as it stuck up in a carefree yet neat way. He had brown eyes that literally seemed like they went on forever and his mouth was curled up into a devilish smirk.

"If we have, I don't remember you." Audrey replied with a short smile before turning away from him and staring at the rollercoaster in front of her as it went around another loop.

"I'm _Kol Mikaelson_, perhaps you've heard of me." Audrey did her best to keep her face serene as she turned to face Kol. "Unfortunately, I have." She replied as a grin shot across his face. "_Fantastic_!" Audrey rolled her eyes; Kol's ego was much bigger than his head.

"Now… seeing as I've told you my name," Kol murmured sweeping some of Audrey's loose hair behind her ear, "why don't _you_ tell me yours?" Audrey gulped, Kol's eyes burned into hers but Audrey didn't say a word. _Be brave, be brave…_She chanted in her head as Kol's hand flew to his side. The smirk disappeared from his lips and his eyes flew to the bracelet that hung limply around Audrey's wrist.

Audrey straightened up— even though Kol was clearly taller than her— and glared at him, "not today…" She turned on her heel and left him standing there, dumbfounded.

"Well aren't you a little fire-cracker." She heard him mutter under his breath, chuckling.

She needed to get out of here, to go home where she was safe. It was a mistake coming here, _I'll just have to find Elena and tell her that I'm not feeling well._

As she was thinking, Audrey didn't notice the person walking towards her, a smoothie in her hand and a wicked smile on her face. Just as Audrey noticed, Rebekah Mikaelson had already '_accidently_' split the contents of the smoothie.

Audrey let out a squeal as the liquid ran down her shirt. "I am so _sorry!_" Rebekah cried, false sweetness evident in her voice. "I didn't see you there!"

"No, it's alright." Audrey said, trying to wipe clumps of sticky red slush from her shirt. She looked up and immediately wanted to turn the other way, _just my luck!_ She thought bitterly, _it just had to be the other Mikaelson! _

"Let me help you!" Rebekah said, grabbing Audrey's elbow and leading her towards the female bathrooms. "It's the least I can do!" Rebekah's grip was hard and she walked quickly as if wanting to get Audrey away from the crowds of people.

"I was actually just going to head home anyway." Audrey told the blonde, digging her heels into the ground. Rebekah stopped; she glared at Audrey before taking her arm away, "_fine!"_

* * *

><p>Rebekah watched as Audrey walked away, her face set in a scowl.<p>

"You shouldn't scowl Bekah; I hear it gives you wrinkles." Kol stated from behind her, also watching Audrey. Kol sighed, "What are you doing Bekah?"

Rebekah turned around slowly, a pout now on her lips, "she was my dinner." Kol laughed, though he was slightly annoyed at his younger sister, she knew not to cause a scene yet she somehow always did. "I should have just compelled her." Rebekah mused, a finger on her chin.

"She had vervain in her bracelet." Kol told her, "and she looked like she could fight back if she needed to. You shouldn't have gone after her anyway…"

"Don't tell me you've taken a liking to this _human_ already, Kol." Rebekah groaned, "They are merely walking blood bags, at least, that's what you always told me." Kol smirked at Rebekah's words, "I never take likings to humans. It's just going to be a bit more of a challenge, never mind though, challenges are always fun." Kol stopped, thinking for a moment before he added, "Looks like I'll have to do things the old fashioned way."

The two originals stood in a comfortable silence for a while; they both mirrored the same smirk.

Finally Rebekah spoke up, "that man they found in the woods… he had a stake through his heart." The smile faltered on Kol's face as he looked at his sister, "a slayer?" Rebekah nodded, "I had a look at the files, the carvings on the stake are old… really old."

"Do the Salvatore's know?" Kol questioned, Rebekah replied with a shrug. "Well then, hopefully this _'slayer'_ will drive a stake through their hearts." Rebekah winced as Kol spoke; she had always had a soft spot for Stefan Salvatore.

"I'm going to head home…" Rebekah mumbled, her good mood disappearing. Kol nodded once before Rebekah walked off. Kol had a place he needed to be anyway.

Gazing around at the fair one last time, Kol sped off.

He reached her house in a matter of minutes. Her old truck was parked in the driveway looking like it would fall apart at any moment. The porch light was on; obviously she had forgotten to turn it off.

Her bedroom light switched on, Kol could hear her heart beat frantically from where he stood. She was probably confused at the nights events, Kol couldn't blame her though, after all she was merely human.

Kol looked up at her bedroom window, the light had been turned off and he could hear her heart slow down. Kol would wait until she invited him inside, then he would be able to come and go as he pleased.

Just because he couldn't come inside her house tonight though, didn't mean a thing.

* * *

><p>I'm not really sure about this chapter, I've edited it and re-read it at least a hundred times. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think of the KolAudrey interaction.


	5. Chapter 5

_"The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is you love for this girl." -Klaus_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

It was Sunday evening and Audrey had nothing to do.

Rain fell against the windows with force while dark clouds blocked the sun from view making Mystic Falls seem dark and dreary.

Audrey tapped her fingers against the kitchen counter, her hand holding her chin up as she stared at the clock. _Maybe Elena is home_, she thought suddenly her blue eyes moving to the car keys that sat atop the bench.

Jumping from her seat, Audrey snatched the keys from the bench, grabbed her coat and headed towards the door.

Audrey arrived at Elena's house ten minutes later, the rain drenching her as she ran to the porch steps. Just as Audrey held her clenched fist in the air, ready to knock, the door creaked open slightly and from the amount of noise inside, it was clear that Elena already had company. Voices were shouting inside, arguing about something.

Not wanting to intrude, Audrey turned around, about to walk back down the steps but when she heard her name being said, her interests perked and she turned back around.

"Why would Audrey hurt anyone?" It was Elena who had spoken; her voice was so soft that Audrey had to strain her ears to hear.

Moving closer to the door, Audrey leaned against the wall next to it. She was never one to eavesdrop but the conversation did involve her, and Audrey wanted to find out why.

Peeking through the crack in the door, Audrey saw Elena and Damon walk into the hallway. Audrey held her breath, still watching the two. Surely Damon could tell she was here… but maybe he was too distracted.

Elena looked at the door but didn't move to close it. She looked back at Damon, "how can you say that about her, you haven't even bothered to get to know her!"

"She can't be trusted Elena." Damon hissed, grabbing Elena by the shoulders so she would look into his eyes. "Not everyone who moves here is evil." Elena shot back, trying to squirm out of Damon's grip.

Damon let his arms fall, he looked at Elena for a while before sighing. "Why then, one day after her arrival, are four people dead? One of them not even human!"

"A vampire?" Elena asked even though she probably already knew the answer.

"He was staked, apparently the night Audrey came into town. Look me in the eyes and tell me something weird isn't going on." Audrey was about to leave but Elena's voice suddenly spoke up saying, "it could have been somebody else…"

There was an eerie silence before Elena spoke again, "why are you really here Damon?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay…" Damon's voice was quiet, and Audrey noticed as he spoke he let his eyes drop to the floor. Elena crossed her arms over her chest and let out a huff, "I'm fine, it's really nothing."

"He tried to kill you Elena, how can that be nothing?" Audrey pushed herself to her feet, carefully creeping down the stairs while the two were distracted.

Audrey didn't walk to her car, she walked straight past it. _Let them see_, she thought with a smug smile on her face. _I don't care…_

The rain felt like bullets as they splashed against her head, but Audrey didn't turn around.

"Need a ride?" Audrey looked at the black Ford that was now driving beside her. Kol had his head stuck out the window with one hand on the steering wheel. "Driving doesn't suit you… and no, I'm fine." Audrey replied, refusing to look at him.

"Oh come on love, your already drenched to the bone and I'm sure your freezing." He smiled as Audrey looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not supposed to accept rides from strangers."

"Well then think of me as a friend."

Audrey glanced at him one more time before sighing and walking around to the other side of the car.

Once she was inside his car, she moved her hands instantly to the heater, warming up her frozen fingers. Kol watched her carefully, his head tilted to the side and his brown eyes twinkling with clear amusement. "If we're friends I'm probably going to need to know your name…" Kol told her, turning to look at the road, trying to see through the rain.

"What? You mean you haven't gone into stalker mode and tried to find out who I am?" Audrey asked, feigning surprise as she pulled her hands back from the heater.

Kol shook his head, "I don't really understand… modern technology."

"You do know how to drive though, right?" Audrey asked, looking uneasy as her hand moved to the door handle. Kol laughed, "I'm not the best but I promise I won't drive into a tree." Audrey sunk back into the seat, a smile threatening to pass her lips.

"Audrey Dillon…" Kol looked at her for a brief second, smiling, before he turned his gaze back to the road. "That's a nice name…" He mumbled, absentmindedly tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"You can just drop me off over here." Audrey told Kol, pointing a finger towards the Mystic Grill. Kol pulled the car over wordlessly and Audrey hopped out, she looked back at Kol before turning her head. "Don't I get a thank you for pulling you out of the freezing rain?" He called out making Audrey turn around once again. "Thank you… _Kol.._."

Audrey gave him a slight wave as he drove past before walking into the Mystic Grill.

The Mystic Grill was packed with people, most of them shivering and ordering hot chocolates. The same group of teenagers from three nights ago were playing pool yet again though this time none of them were yelling. The bar was full and all the booths were packed with people.

Someone cleared their throat from behind Audrey, probably wanting her to move out of the doorway.

Audrey side stepped, mumbling a sorry to the group of people that walked past. Their coats and scarves wrapped tightly around their bodies, Audrey was surprised they could even breathe through the amount of wool they had on!

"Audrey Dillon, right?" Audrey recognized that voice. She immediately froze before stiffly turning around to face Rebekah.

"Oh don't look at me like that… I don't bite." _Lie_, Audrey thought instantly. "I just want to have a nice friendly chat." She continued, giving Audrey a wry smile, her eyes darkening for a millisecond before returning to their normal shade of blue.

"How about we step outside… you don't want to make a scene do you?" Rebekah asked, leaning in to whisper the last few words. Audrey's breath hitched in her throat; surely Rebekah could tell by the way she smiled.

Audrey was never one to be afraid but the way Rebekah held herself and the way she spoke made her want to run. That and Rebekah was a vampire and she could easily snap Audrey's neck like a toothpick.

Audrey mutely followed Rebekah out of the Mystic Grill and into the parking lot.

"Wow, aren't you brave…" Rebekah started, turning to face Audrey, a smile on her lips. "Coming out here… there's nobody around here; people won't be coming out here anytime soon anyway." An uneasy feeling found its way into Audrey's stomach as Rebekah spoke.

"You know… you forgot to take your morning dose of vervain and I am quiet hungry right now."

Rebekah's eyes turned black and canine like teeth sprouted from her mouth. Audrey sucked in a deep breath before reaching for her stake.

* * *

><p>Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed! Sam0728: Yeah, I know what you mean. But being a vampire slayer and all, Audrey's kind of taught herself not to let her emotions show. I'll probably touch on that in future chapters but I hope that clears it up for now. Thanks very much for the review!<p>

Did you guys see the last episode? Pretty scary with the whole Alaric thing, I wasn't expecting that!

Anyway, thanks once again for the reviews!


End file.
